


Will you catch me if I fall ?

by WordsOfHeart



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Headaches & Migraines, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Steves parents being dicks, Sad Steve Harrington, Sickfic, Strong Language, Swearing, Whump, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsOfHeart/pseuds/WordsOfHeart
Summary: Steve has a pounding migraine in the middle of math class and it turns out to be worst than he had expected. Thank God, a pretty Bad Boy with long blond hair is there to save the day.Or - The one where Billy takes care of Steve, while trying really hard to keep his bad boy persona on point.





	Will you catch me if I fall ?

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first Harringrove FanFiction ! Yay!  
> Hopefully not my last.  
> Writing this helped the agonising wait for Stranger Things 3 ! 
> 
> Enjoy Xx

Steve is trying his best to focus on the teacher’s words while she deliberately writes equations on the chalk board. Between a few shivers and an itch of the nose, he scribbles a few worthless notes onto his booklet, only regaining consciousness when the lead of his pencil snaps in two. He blinks a few times, looking around the classroom and ending his voyage on a very hardworking Billy Hargrove. Steve can’t help but notice how the boy’s notes are two pages longer than his. He clears his throat before sneezing in his elbow, apparently disturbing the blonde boy’s level of concentration, because he almost instantly turns to stare at Steve, giving him a killer look. Steve sighs, letting his left-hand curl into his messy stack of hair, while laying his head on the desk in vain. _He was going to fail math, like every other class._

When the bell finally rings, Steve is convinced that his head is going to burst open. He gives his temples a quick massage, not daring to get up just yet. He is honestly scared that he will collapse in front of his classmates.

‘’School is over Harrington. Go sleep in your own bed for fuck sakes.’’ Billy suggests as he sits proudly on the desk in front of Steve, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed and making sure that every other student has exited the room. He then throws his notebook right at him. ‘’You could of have asked for my book instead of sneezing on me, princess.’’ He adds proudly, adjusting his denim vest properly onto his bulky shoulders.

Steve, who would have usually debated, simply sighs, barely looking at the boy sitting across him. ‘’Yeah. Thanks man.’’ He then whispers faintly, pushing his chair away from his desk and giving himself a swing to get onto his feet. He instantly regrets the quick movement though, grabbing the edges of the wooden surface for support.

‘’Woah there!’’ Billy exclaims, jumping from his comfortable position and moving quickly to Steve’s side. He then rests a steady hand against the boys back. ‘’You alright pretty boy? You’re not going to make me carry you right? That would kill both our social statuses in less than three seconds.’’

‘’Fuck off Hargrove. I don’t need you to do anything other than leave me alone.’’ Steve then expresses in response, exhaustion completely taking over his thoughts.

He realises quickly enough that Billy gets the message, because before he can say anything more, the pretty blond boy is heading towards the exit of the classroom. 

Half relieved, half regretful, Steve lets go of the corners of his desk, taking a step foreword. He miraculously makes it to his locker, violently turning the numbers of his padlock until he’s able to swing the metal door open. He looks at his multiple books with total discouragement, deciding to leave them on the filled shelf. He swings his empty bag onto his left shoulder and shuts the door with the back of his foot. He carries his weak body along the nearly deserted hallways of Hawkins high school, twisting the keys of his car on his thumb. When he thinks he’s made it to the red flashing exit, Steve is struck by another sharp wave of dizziness. This time though, he feels completely alone as his body hits the cold tiles of the corridor.

 

❤❤❤❤

 

He feels something cold on his forehead. He’s not quite sure what it is, but it makes him shiver. Steve feels like his whole body is on fire and this touch of frozen water is giving him the comfort he needs. His pupils are heavy as he tries to open them, batting his eyelashes a few times before daring to open his eyes completely. The lights are bright. They make the ringing in his ears start again. Steve can feel something hammering against his temple, allowing himself to turn onto his side and hug his knees to his chest.

‘’Shh…Don’t rush it. You’re okay Harington… It’s okay. Breathe…and never fucking scare me like that again you asshole.’’

‘’Bi…Bi…Billy…?’’ Steve asks with a hint of confusion. He might be hurting, but he could of have recognised that raspy tone anywhere.

‘’Yeah, yeah it’s me. I know you can’t hide your joy of seeing me, but please shut up. The last thing I need right now is you fainting on my watch a second time.’’ Billy spoke with his usual annoyed responses, but the relief on his face is obvious.

Steve’s frown deepens as he tries to sit his back up against the wall, head still giving him a very difficult time. He looks up at Billy with his tired hazel eyes, trying his best to keep his remaining dignity intact.

‘’Come here.’’ Billy sighs, giving up on the hard ass vibes and bringing his hand forward for Steve to take, helping him sit straight while pulling him towards him. ‘’Get migraines like that often?’’

Steve simply nods at that question, dark circles under his eyes speaking for themselves.

‘’They’ve been getting worst recently. I haven’t been getting a lot of sleep and I think exhaustion is ganging up on me.’’ Steve admits way too easily.

‘’And you are telling me this why?’’ Billy asks with a smirk.

Regretting instantly, the colors of Steve’s face drain away quickly, leaving all the space to a sickening phantom white.

‘’Woah, I’m kidding Harington. Calm down. I’m glad you told me.’’ Billy reassures him immediately when he notices his reaction, giving the boys thigh a small squeeze.

This little gesture seemed like something far too kind for Billy to do, but it did feel nice and Steve had no remaining energy to complain.

‘’Now let’s be realistic, we aren’t going to stay on the school floor forever. I was thinking I could give you a lift home. Max is probably long gone anyway. You can leave your car here for the night and I’ll come pick you up tomorrow morning or whatever.’’ Billy explains like it’s not big deal.

Steve on the other way, is kind of in shock. He does not quite understand how someone so fucking selfish could drastically turn into this whole new caring person.

‘’Don’t get used to any of this. It’s just because you seem really sick and I have a bit of pity for you.’’ Billy then adds, which immediately makes Steve regret his initial thoughts about Billy being a good guy.

‘’Yeah whatever. I can also drive man. It’s no big deal. It’s just a headac…’’

‘’If you dare tell me that this is just a fucking headache I’m punching you in the face.’’ Billy cut him off, expression in his ocean spheres proving that he is not messing around. ‘’You fainted. A simple headache does not make you faint, princess.’’

Steve dares to part his lips, about to debate, but gives up quickly enough because deep down, he knows Billy’s got a good point. Plus, he is tired and quite unsure that he will make it home alive if he decides to drive on his own.

‘’Can you walk?’’ Billy then asks, looking at Steve with his eyebrows raised.

Steve thinks about that question for a while, unsure of the answer.

Sensing the hesitation, Billy rolls his eyes and gets up on his feet, scooping the lighter boy into the air and holding him against his chest before Steve could even protest. He made it look like he was carrying a bag of feathers.

‘’Tell someone about this and I swear you’re dead.’’

Steve wants to speak. He wants to debate and tell Billy that he can walk on his own. But the feeling of being in Billy’s arms has something really comforting to it. He smells a mix of fresh laundry and strong cologne. For some reason, Steve wants to memorise the scent forever. The bad boy persona Steve had always associated with Billy now had something soft to it. He could not quite explain it, but he did like it.

When they finally reach the 1979 Chevrolet Camaro, Steve feels a wave of relief invade him. The cold leather of the seats against the skin of his arms make him shiver. He allows himself to close his eyes as Billy starts the engine and drives away from the empty parking lot. The usually reckless driver now seems like more of a fifty-year-old dad driving around on a Sunday afternoon. The wind coming through the half-parted windows tickles the back of Steve’s neck and quickly makes his body cover with thousands of goosebumps. Before he notices, they have reached his parents house and he can nearly feel a mix of disappointment and anxiety bubble up in his chest.

‘’You have reached your destination pretty boy.’’ Billy assures with a soft voice, slowly running his hand up and down Steve’s arm, unsure of the boys level of consciousness.

‘’Thank you.’’ Steve breathes out as his eyes flutter open. His spheres immediately lock with the movement of Billy’s fingers against his arm. He can feel this strange sensation in the bottom of his stomach and he is not quite sure what it means.

‘’You’ll be alright now right? Rich mom and dad are going to take care of you and make sure their little boy is feeling better? I don’t have to check up on you in the middle of the night or anything?’’ Billy asks with some mockery, but Steve could also sense the genuine concern.

On the other hand, Steve almost bursts out laughing at that stupid oblivious question. Billy’s interrogation was a simple reminder that the preppy boy knew basically nothing about Steve’s life.

‘’In my wildest dreams. I haven’t seen my parents since 1972. I’ll be fine though. No need to stay up all night worrying about my ass.’’ Steve scoffs, meaning it mainly as a sarcastic joke, but Billy can feel the emotions and the sadness flowing through the sick boys voice.

‘’So, you’re telling me that you’re spending the night alone in this big ass house?’’

‘’Just like every other night.’’

‘’No shit you have trouble sleeping. This house gives me the creeps.’’

‘’Yeah. It gets quite lonely at night…Plus, I’m not the biggest fan of the dark.’’ Steve pauses after admitting another fact about him, expecting Billy to make a sassy comment about how much of a loser he is, but instead, Billy’s eyes are soft. He almost seems… _Sympathetic?_

Billy stares at Steve for a while. Steve feels almost, frozen. Part of him wants to wrap his fingers around the door handle and push himself out of the car, but another part of him is begging him to say something else. Brain feeling like absolute mush, he decides to go for it, knowing it could either go really well or be an absolute disaster.

‘’You know…It’s getting quite late. You are coming to pick me up technically in only a few hours for school tomorrow. Maybe you should simply…Crash for the night?’’

Billy looks at him as if he’s just seen an alien. Steve knows It was a long shot and gets ready for rejection when…

‘’Well…You are pretty sick and leaving you alone for the night might not be a very responsible thing to do…Right pretty boy?’’ Billy asks, hoping for the confirmation to the answer he had already decided in his mind.’’

Steve swallows, trying to keep himself together. He can’t quite seem to look away from Billy’s blue eyes. They are like a spell you can’t get rid of no matter how hard you try.

‘’I think it would be safer if you stayed.’’

With that, Billy removes the key from the engine of his car and opens his door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much for reading. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making this multichaptered.  
> I have more ideas in store, but kind of wanted to know thougts on it before, since it's my first time with Harringrove. Therefore, please let me know what you think. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments make my day, What can I say? 
> 
> Beaucoup d'amour, 
> 
> Sabrina Xx


End file.
